1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a printing method and a printed matter.
2. Related Art
A copy machine performs the copying on, for example, a sheet of paper by emitting light to a manuscript, and reading the manuscript, based on the result of a sensor detecting diffuse reflection light from the manuscript. For this reason, to prevent the forgery by the copying, the method is proposed in which a part, where an amount of specular reflection is large with respect to incident light, is provided on a printed matter such as a gift certificate, a security and a certificate, and thus the copying is not appropriately performed. For example, the provision of a flattened portion, the provision of a layer of dark color system ink in a base of pearly glossy ink, and the provision of a glossy portion, resulting from a layer of metal, are known (for example, refer to JP-A-8-150800, JP-A-9-240133, and JP-A-2004-122505).
Furthermore, the method is proposed in which an image resulting from glossy ink is formed after forming a base layer on the surface of a printable medium and flattening the base layer, in order to get rid of the inconvenience that a pigment of glossy ink expressing metallic glossiness and pearly glossiness, which is buried in a concavity and convexity in the printable medium, is not able to show glossiness (for example, refer to JP-A-2001-96886 and JP-A-2001-260517).
On the other hand, there is a form of printing in which the printing is performed by superimposing a color image and a glittering base layer in order to print the color image having the glittering property (for example, the color image having the metallic glossiness). In the printed matter on which the color image and the glittering base layer are superimposed, there occurs a case where an amount of the specular reflection with respect to the incident light is increased and thus the color may not be read and the copying is not appropriately performed. There is an inconvenient case where the copying is not appropriately performed in the printed matter in which the color image and the glittering base layer are superimposed without the purpose of preventing the forgery, and thus it is preferable that the copying is made appropriately performed.